1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly to a memory apparatus using a plurality of power sources and a system including the same.
2. Related Art
A processor and a memory apparatus constituting an electronic system may communicate with one another by using a system bus. Each of the processor and the memory apparatus may include a transmitter circuit for transmitting data and a receiver circuit for receiving data. The transmitter and receiver circuits are coupled to one another through the system bus, which includes long signal lines. When the transmitter circuits transmit signals through the system bus, therefore, the electronic system increases power consumption.
The current technological trend with respect to the memory apparatus is to reduce power consumption while meeting high-speed data transfer requirements. Although use of lower voltages may decrease power consumption, lower-voltage signals may also cause unintended effects on the quality thereof by reducing the magnitude of the voltage swings.